Frozen Beast
The Frozen Beast or "Frost Beast" (フロストビースト Furosuto Bīsuto) is an archetype of Frozen Animals. Judging from the events in the cards, they seem to be animals that died during the Ice Age, with their spirits trapped in the thick layer of frozen ice. The Frozen Beast Archetype is an Archetype that focuses on Drawing, Quick Searching and Consistent successful summoning of Ritual Monsters (Frozen Goddess). This Archetype is inspired by the " " Archetype and the " " Archetype, and the Manga Version of the " " series. The Frozen Beasts are animals that died during the Ice Age. However, it is unknown when did the Ice Age occurred as most of the animals did not exist during the time of the Ice Age in History. This suggests that the Ice Age happened in the Future. Spirits then took over the Frozen Bodies of the dead animals, reanimating them and giving them glowing eyes (suggesting that the original animal is dead, and that it’s only a empty shell hosting spirits). The Frozen Beast Archetype supports the Sub-Archetype, The Frozen Goddess Storyline Like the Archetypes, Frozen Beast have a pretty dark storyline. The Frozen Beast Storyline are splitted into 4 Chapters. Chapter 1: The Dark Vision In the Duel Terminal World, 4 Tribes exists. These Tribes waged war against each other. These 4 tribes are known as , , and . The War had been an ongoing never-ending stalemate. Many believed that the 4 Tribes would never cease fighting each other. One day, an intruder, The s invaded the Duel Terminal World with their . In an attempt to fight off the Worms, the 4 Tribes and successfully fought off . Unknown to the 4 Tribes, the have resurfaced and start attacking the weakened Ice Barrier Tribe. The asked Ice Barrier's famous to predict the outcome of this war. The Elder then sees a vision of the revival of the Dark Goddess. The Elder feared that if the Fabled were to win the War, the Dark Goddess of the Ice Barrier would once again rise. In a desperate attempt to stop the Fabled, the Elder released . However, this resulted in . The elder, who is the only survivor of the of Trishula, realized the mistake he made. He sacrificed himself to seal away . Before dying, the Elder of the Ice Barrier saw a mysterious light, and realized he unlocked the First Seal of the Dark Goddess. , with the Duel Terminal World restored, came the existence of several new tribes. awoken and saw several infants, and . Chapter 2: Breaking The Seal The Dark History of the World is now all forgotten. All the Tribes that were the sole witness of the Dark Century had become extinct. The Duel Terminal World saw an era of peace with the four Tribes, , , and coexist together with no problem. However, history soon repeated itself where the 4 tribes waged war against each other for resources. One day, who opposes the War from the start, decided to patrol around the Gishki tribes to help any injured victims. She then came across a frozen lake and witnessed a Reflection of a Dark Goddess. The Dark Goddess took control of Noellia; the once peaceful and gentle nature woman is now no more. Soi decided to unlock the rest of the 60 seals to restore the other Dark Goddess, and restore her own power. While controlling Noellia, she breaks the Second Seal: by sacrificing a maiden from the Gishki Tribe: . However, Soi as after the ritual. The Force from the battle placed Noellia back in control of her own mind. She then . The death of a Red Hair maiden broke the Third Seal. Chapter 3: Awakening the Dragons Noellia filled with guilt decided to aid the injured in town. This is only temporary when Frozen Goddess - Mirage Weaver Soi attempted to gain control over Noellia again. During the between Soi and Noellia, ambushed Noellia, the release of energy transformed Noellia into . Soi, as , breaks several seals during the War. She then breaks the Twenty Fourth Seal, by destroying the balance of the world through the . Soi then enters the Sacred Temple where spirit meats, , and abolish it breaking the Twenty-Fifth Seal. Soi then attempts to break the Twenty-Sixth Seal by reviving the but she is far too weak to revive them. Therefore, she allied herself with the by offering . Unknown to Soi, Gishki Natalia was close to Gishki Noellia. This trigger the breaking of the Twenty-Seventh Seal: . The shock from a close one dying allowed Noellia to once again regained control over her conscious. However, the things she did were too much for her to handle at once, and she soon after. The virus soon then . However, Soi is still inside Noellia. Therefore, Noellia did not become an Evilswarm monster, but became . Chapter 4: The Revival Soi, finally gaining full control of Noellia and having her powers boosted by the Virus, turned against the Lswarm by reviving the , and . Soi then breaks the Twenty-Sixth Seal by unleashing the Sacred Dragon of the Ice Barriers , and . However, she miscalculated as the Dragons of the Ice Barriers were . Soi then found herself cornered. However, at the same time, awoken and uses its power to reset the Duel Terminal World. The Duel Terminal World constantly entered a never-ending cycle, until the 40th Cycle. Soi recollected the memories from the last cycle decided to shift her plan in eliminated Sophia. Soi created and . Kerykeion and Sombre soon battle against , and defeated it, finally . The death of Sophia also broke the Twenty-Eighth Seal: The Destruction of the God of Time. With several Seals broken, Soi finally broke all but one last seal. She then killed herself breaking the Final Seal: "Death of Self". The world entered a time of Ice Age. All the Frozen Goddess escaped and found several Frozen Animals, and possessed them until they regain their powers. After fully regaining their powers, the Dark Goddess once again unleashed themselves in this Frozen World. Playing Style The Archetype's gameplay involves stalling the opponent with Once per turn effects that range from negating opponent's attack, Avoiding Destruction or Switching opponent's monster's Battle Position during Battle Phase. The Archetype has a really strong Search power. The Archetype also focuses on banishing other "Frozen Beast" monsters from the Field, Hand or Graveyard to trigger their own effects. In addition, Many Frozen Beast monsters have effects that trigger when being banished by another "Frozen Beast" monster effect. Many of the Frozen Beast monsters have effects that activate as soon as it is sent from the hand to the Graveyard. Despite the having effects that prevent themselves from getting destroyed and Search Power, many of the "Frozen Beast" monsters have weak Attack power, with the strongest being only 1800 ATK. However, this is compensating for the fact that this Archetype focuses on the summoning of the Sub-Archetype of the "Frozen Beast" Archetype. The “Frozen Goddess”. Recommended Cards for Specific Deck Types 'Frozen Beast Stall Deck' Frozen Beast stall deck focuses on stalling the opponent with Frozen Beast Snow Eagle and Frozen Beast Mirage Seal. The deck also focuses on chipping away opponent's defense with Atlantean's cards, and also contain Lightsworn cards to mill the Frozen Beast into the Grave. 'Monster Cards' *Frozen Beast Snow Eagle *Frozen Beast Mirage Seal *Frozen Beast Baby Penguin *Frozen Beast Crystal Starfish *Frozen Beast Shining Clam *Frozen Beast Rush Dolphin *Frozen Beast Mellow Disc *Frozen Beast Torpedo Orca *Frozen Beast Storm Canary *Frozen Beast Arctic Goonch *Frozen Beast Cub Polar *Frozen Beast Deepsea Ursula *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress *Any cards 'Spell Cards' * * * * 'Trap Cards' * * Extra Cards *Any Rank 4 xyz 'Frozen Goddess Ritual Deck' Frozen Goddess Ritual deck focuses on the Ritual Summoning of a Frozen Goddess Ritual Summoning. 'Monster Cards' *Frozen Beast Snow Eagle *Frozen Beast Mirage Seal *Frozen Beast Baby Penguin *Frozen Beast Crystal Starfish *Frozen Beast Shining Clam *Frozen Beast Rush Dolphin *Frozen Beast Mellow Disc *Frozen Beast Torpedo Orca *Frozen Beast Storm Canary *Frozen Beast Arctic Goonch *Frozen Beast Cub Polar *Frozen Beast Deepsea Ursula *Frozen Goddess - Snow Queen Khione *Frozen Goddess - Mirage Weaver Soi *Frozen Goddess - Baby Siren Shiva 'Spell Cards' * *Crystal Light Ritual * * * 'Trap Cards' * Weaknesses Even though the Archetype have effects that prevent themselves from getting destroyed or stopping attacks, all the monster so far have pretty low ATK. Therefore, cards like Skill Drain would completely shut down this deck. The Archetype seems to have many effects that would tirgger when it is banished from the Graveyard. Therefore, cards that stops banishing would severely weaken this deck. Trivia *All the monsters are based on the animals, apparently dying during Ice Age. However, these animals are animals exist in this current day. Therefore, this Archetype may mean that the animals didn't from the Ice Age in the past, but died in the Ice Age that would occur in the Future. Category:Archetype